pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:BluezaF!!
Archivo:LukaM.jpg♥~ n.n feliz navidad zafi Archivo:Regalo_navidad_yen_para_zafi.png ♪Ami Ichigawa♪☆Ami Ami night fever☆Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png 17:01 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Zafi! :D Archivo:Regalo_de_navidad_para_Zafi.gif Que tengas una feliz navidad! ☆♪Sapphy-chan ~ Romeo and mis mensajes o3o♪☆Archivo:Miku_icon.gif 17:18 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido Tu Mismagius~ :3 Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo ! Archivo:Mismagius_NB.gif Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 23:53 25 dic 2011 (UTC) Mira! Este es tu sprite inhumano de la novela. Archivo:Zafi_transformada_con_sus_pokes.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Kingler.pngSoy un Cangre-fanDejame un Cangre-mensaje~! 00:46 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Hey!!! Quieres ser mi amiga??? Archivo:Leafeon_mini.gif[[Usuario:RedNeburí|'¿Sabes quien soy?¿no?Pues visítame!!!']]Archivo:Leafeon_mini.gif[[Usuario_Discusión:RedNeburí|'¿YA sabes quien soy?¡Pues déjame recados!']] Archivo:Leafeon_mini.gif 16:26 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Ponme a...... Leafeon n_n. a ti?? Archivo:Leafeon_mini.gif[[Usuario:RedNeburí|'¿Sabes quien soy?¿no?Pues visítame!!!']]Archivo:Leafeon_mini.gif[[Usuario_Discusión:RedNeburí|'¿YA sabes quien soy?¡Pues déjame recados!']] Archivo:Leafeon_mini.gif 16:41 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido Archivo:Glameow_NB..gif Evoluciona cuando hagas 50 ediciones más Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 21:21 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido Perdón por tardar xDU Archivo:Huevo_Staryu.png Nace a las 70 ediciones y evolcuiona con una piedra, piedra agua Cuidalo bien x3 ☆ Trial Triangle ☆ 20:31 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Zafi.. perdon si te hice sentir mal pero...en serio...red neburi y may reemplazaron a tu amigo pero...bueno..leere tu novela Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 02:05 2 ene 2012 (UTC) jeje muchas gracias muchas gracias, pero lo malo de la primera temporada es que unos sprites estan renombrados y por eso parecen humanos, es lo que no me gusta, a partir de la segunda todo cambia, pero si, esta muy divertida segun los viejos usuarios. sarume 03:42 16 ene 2012 (UTC) Zafi Tu firma :3 ☆Zafi-chan ~ Soy lo que soy!☆Archivo:Luka_icon.gif 02:50 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Lo que tienes que hacer es ir a preferencias (pasando el mouse a donde dice tu nombre de usuario en la esquina de arriba a la derecha y te aparece unas opciones, ahi esta). En la parte que dice firma, copias y pegas los codigos de la firma (para eso, ve al modo fuente, desde que comienza con (y ya sabes en donde termina ewe). Le das clic a Firma personalizada y listo :3 (Y para poner tu firma, le das clic al boton que dice firma [[Archivo:Botón_de_Firma.png y listo :3 Espero que te sirva y te haya gustado la firma, la hice con mucho gusto. ☆Sapphy-chan ~ Mew Mew Power!☆Archivo:Zoey_(TMM)_icon_(2).jpg 02:52 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Gracias! Te estoy muy agradecida por el regalo, ¡es perfecto! También me alegro de que mi novela te esté gustando tanto. Ando un poco escasa de inspiración y avanzo muy despacio, pero al menos quiero acabarla. Gracias por tu dibujo de Ice. Lowbia 13:15 12 feb 2012 (UTC) Ten :3 Un regalo... un sprite! :D Archivo:Zafi_sprite_by_Sapphi.pngesta algo feo e.eU Me falta el VS xd Luego te lo hago :3 y gracias por ser mi mejor amiga! >w< Archivo:Erika.gif☆¡єяιкα, ℓα ρяιη¢єѕα αмαηтє ∂є ℓα ηαтυяαℓєzα! ¡υηєтє αℓ ¢ℓυв!Archivo:Erika.gif 23:54 20 feb 2012 (UTC) :3 Archivo:VS_Zafi_by_Sapphi.png Archivo:Erika.gif☆¡єяιкα, ℓα ρяιη¢єѕα αмαηтє ∂є ℓα ηαтυяαℓєzα! ¡υηєтє αℓ ¢ℓυв!Archivo:Erika.gif 02:06 21 feb 2012 (UTC) ... Archivo:Regalo_para_Zafi_de_Sapphi.jpg Archivo:Zafi_y_Sapphi_sprite.png Ten... unos regalos... y por favor, perdóname... Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆¡Mєιкσ x Kαιтσ!☆ ♪Cнαηgє мє♪ ☆¡Lєє мι ησνєℓα!☆Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 04:20 4 mar 2012 (UTC) Aqui tu huevo mi kirlia y tu mismagius lo hicieron existir(? .3. Archivo:StalinC_PokeHatch.png Nacera a las 100 ediciones y evolucionara a las 200 .3. Cuidalo bien... no te lo comas o lo rompas (?) ♪αη αηgєℓ ιη тнє ∂αякηєѕѕ...Archivo:Youki_Angel_by_Sapphi.gif¿¢αη уσυ ѕтαу ωιтн мє?♪ 20:41 21 may 2012 (UTC) Hola Zafi!! Hola Zafi ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien y nada mas te quería preguntar algo ¿Podemos ser amigos? Me caes muy bien (espero que igual te caiga bien) y poreso te pregunto, ¿Me das tu respuesta por Discusión? Porfavor, Gracias. PD: Que tengas un buen día. atte:Brandon el Grovyle 01:37 5 jun 2012 (UTC) Hai Aqui tu Jirachi Archivo:Jirachi_NB.gif Esta muy contento de tener una nueva entrenadora, asi que cuidalo bien! †яємιℓια ѕ¢αяℓєт† ~Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png~ †мιѕѕ ναмριяє σƒ gєηѕσкуσ† 02:50 12 jun 2012 (UTC) Felicidades, Zafi ¡Has ganado el tercer premio de la rifa invernal! Archivo:Vanillite_NB.gifEs de lo más cariñoso, parece haberse enamorado de ti xDDD, evolucionara cuando tengas 1410 ediciones y luego cuando tengas 1520 ediciones. Archivo:Sneasel_NB_hembra.gifPff, esta es gruñona de veras....evolucionara con una garra afilada, buscala en la tienda todos los días. Juguemos macabramente ¡Soy el rey de los fantasma!Archivo:Duskull_NB.gif 21:17 15 jun 2012 (UTC) Zaaf o3o Ya que hicimos el intercambio, ten a mi querido Absol ;w; Archivo:Absol_NB.gifEl es muy noble y gusta de ayudar a la gente o pokémon en peligro Archivo:(babyface).png Cuidalo bien o *saca su bazooka* >.> (? Ahora... dame mi Sneasel Archivo:Mirada_fija.png †яємιℓια ѕ¢αяℓєт† ~Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png~ †мιѕѕ ναмριяє σƒ gєηѕσкуσ† 03:11 16 jun 2012 (UTC) PokéPark Archivo:Carta.pngArchivo:Pidgey_NB.png Hola aquí tienes tu ficha del CRPP. Aunque las misiones aún no están disponibles, pronto podrás comenzar a ayudarnos a todos en el Poképark. La plantilla debe ir en tu pagina de usuario Si necesitas que se coloque ahí contacta conmigo. Haaii Zafii~ x33! Aqui tu Virizion Archivo:Virizion_NB.gif Cuidalo bien y gracias por adoptar~! †яємιℓια ѕ¢αяℓєт† ~Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png~ †мιѕѕ ναмριяє σƒ gєηѕσкуσ† 18:54 27 jun 2012 (UTC) Tu pedido de la tienda Aquí tienes o3o Archivo:Piedra_agua.png Usala bien ;D (? ★No hay ninguna estrella que no sea bella★~ ' 20:00 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Haii Zafi x33~! Aqui el Bayleef de Fabi de su intercambio Archivo:Bayleef_NB.gif Cuidalo bien y gracias por adoptar~! †яємιℓια ѕ¢αяℓєт† ~Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png~ †мιѕѕ ναмριяє σƒ gєηѕσкуσ† 20:04 1 jul 2012 (UTC) eue Archivo:Shaymin_NB_variocolor.gifArchivo:Hydreigon_NB_variocolor.gif Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 03:35 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola zafi, aqui ta tu pedido n.n Hiciste un pedido en la tienda de la guardería :3 aqui tienes: Archivo:Gracídea.png <- Objeto para cambiar de forma a Shaymin Gracias por comprar Archivo:=D.png '★No hay ninguna estrella que no sea bella★~ ' 16:06 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Solo una preguntita :3 Es sobre el premio-sí solo lo he visto ahora :ming:-, Seiko aparece en tres novelas distintas, entonces, ¿pongo el premio en las tres? o3o No sé, por saber, no quiero cagar algo-para eso ya está mi perro-. (?) 'Archivo:Mirai_Nikki_DeusExMachina_Icon.gif 未来Dead END日記神The Blood Teller神 Archivo:Mirai_Nikki_YunoGasai_Icon.gif 07:09 7 jul 2012 (UTC) Mudkip y chinchou Archivo:Mudkip_NB_variocolor.gifEvolucioanra a las 35 ediciones y volvera a evolucioanr a las 45 ediciones más Archivo:Chinchou_NB_variocolor.gifIgual que mudkip Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 21:06 9 jul 2012 (UTC) Tu pedido Aquí esta tu pedido de la tienda de la guardería Archivo:=D.png 100px <- Regalo Misterioso (se descubrira que es cuando realizes 48 ediciones más, avisame por disc. cuando tengas todas las ediciones) Usala bien! ★No hay ninguna estrella que no sea bella★~ ''' 23:35 9 jul 2012 (UTC) you know Archivo:Jigglypuff_NB_variocolor.gifPiedra lunar,tu sabes Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 19:27 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Disculpa Podría yo ser un encargado de la guardería? Archivo:Grovyle_brillante.pngSHEONARD ¿Hablamos? Archivo:Grovyle_brillante.png PokéPark Hola Zafi :3 Eres uno de los que ha jugado PokeSorpresas en el Chat de PE. Aquí está el pokémon que te quedastes Un Machoke que evolucionara luego de 100 ediciones ''Pd:Para ver cuáles son los Pokémon que te quedaste pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' Kevin the pigeon.Woof Woof. 21:31 31 jul 2012 (UTC) Tu Pokemon, Zafi :3 Archivo:Ursaring_NB.png ¡Espero vuelvas a pasar por la Guardería!! aunque trabajes allí!! '''Ger~(♪)¡Look at Me, Bitch! 00:25 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Que ondi zafi Bueno aquí esta el paquete de el regalo misterioso :D (cada paquete es diferente) Tu regalo es un..... Archivo:Pachirisu NB hembra.gif un pachirisu! gracias por esperar y por comprar ;D ★Rin [[Usuario Discusión:HikamiChan|'''X]] [[Eddy y el reino de los fantasmas|'''Len]] 21:08 3 ago 2012 (UTC) Tu pediduu (? Aquí esta tu piedra lunar .v. Archivo:Piedra lunar.png Usala bien :D y gracias por comprar ★Rin [[Usuario Discusión:HikamiChan|'''X]] [[Eddy y el reino de los fantasmas|'''Len]] 01:17 7 ago 2012 (UTC) Tus Pokémon Evoluciona cuando hagas 200 Ediciones, ahí aprenderá Mimético y evolucionará. ¡Espero vuelvas nuevamente por la Guardería! Ger~(♪)¡Look at Me, Bitch! 02:17 7 ago 2012 (UTC) Ohaio Zaf~ 83 Aqui tu Mienshao del intercambio con Marce Archivo:Mienshao_NB2.gif Y tus legendarios Archivo:Moltres_NB.gifArchivo:Rayquaza_NB.gif Cuidalos bien y gracias por adoptar e intercambiar~! ★ Panda Hero ★ If you find yourself troubled ★ ¡Call for them! ★ 16:14 7 ago 2012 (UTC) Natsuuuu >u< Primera vez que te digo así :U ¡Feliz Cumple no es hoy pero me da igual, ni estaré mañana! Archivo:Regalo_para_Zafi_de_Saph.png Espero la pases de lo mejor mañana :3 Te lo entrego hoy porque mañana no estaré, gomen TT.TT Bueno, en fin, qué cumplas muchos años más hasta tener 4000 como China :D Te quelu >u<~! ★ Panda Hero ★ If you find yourself troubled ★ ¡Call for them! ★ 00:59 3 sep 2012 (UTC) Feliz cumple!!! Feliz Cumpleaños Zafi x33 eres una grande amiga y te aprecio mucho <3 que cumplas muchos años más, Aquí un regalo Archivo:RegaloParaZafiByMarce.png Feliz cumple x333! ★Rin [[Usuario Discusión:HikamiChan|'''X]] [[Eddy y el reino de los fantasmas|'''Len]] 02:50 3 sep 2012 (UTC) ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Como dice el título, ¡feliz cumpleaños, Zafi! Perdona que no haya traído regalo, pero no me ha dado tiempo. Lo siento mucho. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Me llamo Lobi. ']]''' Quizá hayas oído hablar de mí.''' 13:32 3 sep 2012 (UTC) bitch Zafeeeeeeeh Bitcha, japi berdei tu yuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Cuidate, bla bla, fumá chocolate(? drogaté(? cumplí 4000 años como china y bla bla (?) Acá te dejo un regalín de el pendejo likeasir x la puta (?) Archivo:RegaloZafiByKing.png Chauuu Archivo:Awesome_Algo.png Rebel mind your last name Wild blood in my veins 14:08 3 sep 2012 (UTC) ZAAAAAAAAAFIIIIIIIIII! :D Happy B'day Zafi!!! Aquí tu regalín: Archivo:Happy_b'day_Zafii!!!.png Espero que te haya gustado! Archivo:=D.png Archivo:Piedra_lunar.pngLiquid such as Water Bright as the MoonArchivo: Piedra_agua.png 16:51 3 sep 2012 (UTC) ZAFFFF! Hola (? Bueno.. lamento aver llegado tarde con tu regalo pero es que mi internet esta super lenta (MI COMPU ME ODIA ;W; (?)) Bueno pues aqui esta tu regalo :3 Archivo:Regalo_para_Zaf.png Feliz pasadocumpleaños a ti (8) (??) Y te iba a decir que cumplieras muchos años mas que china, pero los de arriba me lo robaron (?? Marco-kun ~ ¡I was here! 21:46 7 sep 2012 (UTC) feliiz halloween JUAJUA JUA truco o trato? , queroo memelos o pocholatinas (?) ñaaa feliz halloween luka-sama:3 toma un presente :3 espero que te guste 600px FELIZ HALLOWEEN :D --Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆¡MєιкσXKαιтσ!☆PσcнσCαвrα fєνєя♪Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 31 oct 2012 (UTC) Regalo xddd Para ti!!! No es muy lindo, pero ojala te guste Archivo:Para_zafi_xd.png Nunca aprendi a hacer bienb los globos TwT ¡Feliz Navidad! Archivo:MerryChristmas_Saph.png ☆ ♦ Flechipollas y cuernos de mamut! • Cacatua, es una cacatua~! ♦ ☆ 02:27 26 dic 2012 (UTC)